Dragon's Gate (location)
The Dragon's Gate (竜の祭壇 lit. Dragon's Altar) is a location in Achardos and its future version Akardos. The Dragon's Gate is a huge spiraling structure found between the border of Redune and Garda, surrounded by the Drakowing's Dale. History of the well Destiny Akardos Several centuries before Callum's time, the Dragon's Gate was where Nagara or Naga had sealed the degenerated Earth Dragons and other dragons away after the Divine Dragons had defeated them a war to defend humanity. To ensure the seal would last, Naga forged the Shield of Seals using one of his fangs, that was empowered by the 5 Gemstones of the Divine Dragons. Naga had left Rhagra, the only Earth Dragon to assume Roskinsian form and Prince of the Earth Dragon royal family, in charge of guarding the seal. However, a thief named Akrah, had broken into the Fane of Pyartha, where the Shield of Seals was kept, and stolen the treasure, and even broke off the 5 Gemstones, thereby weakening the seal of the Earth Dragons in the Dragon's Gate. Centuries after Akrah had founded the Holy Kingdom of Achardos, Rhagra's hatred for mankind had grown too strong, and he abandoned his post to guard the seal in the Dragon's Gate, and founded the Rogudan Empire to unite the persecuted Roskinsians and retaliate against humanity. By the time of the War of Heroes, nearly six centuries had passed, and the seal finally began to weaken to the extent that some Earth Dragons began to be freed. Along with that, Garus had revived Rhagra for the second time after his defeat from the War of Shadows, where Rhagra had transformed into the fearsome Shadow Dragon. However, Callum had finally managed to complete the Arcane Emblem, awakening the powers of the Shield of Seals once more, so Callum successfully banished the Earth Dragons that had been freed, and Rhagra was slain for the third and final time. Legends Awakening During Sokara's time, approximately two millennia after the War of Heroes, the Gate has somehow become an altar to the Titan Hydra Dragon Garuga. It is a sacrificial platform used by the the Garugi cult to feed themselves to Garuga. It is located inside Gudora near the Castle Gudora. In Chapter 22, members of the Garugi begin to march toward it during the Titan Awakening Ceremony started by Krotos, but finished by the Garuga of the future. Swords of Fate The Dragon's Gate is re-located in the Bottomless Canyon where the Kingdom of Valia or the HRE reside. Many world leaders who were fond of completing the NWO (New World Order) was truly deemed to use the Dragon's Gate as the same purpose as in ''Legends Awakening, ''attempting to resurrect Atheros into a more chaotic monster who once plagued the continent of Raegrera instead of fathering it like Audrera. Trivia * New Destiny Akardos shows many other dragon types are sealed within the gate. However most of the dialogue still gives focus to the Earth Dragons, likely because of their higher level of danger compared to the other dragons. * It is entirely unexplained why the Dragon's Gate changed function from containing degenerated dragons in Destiny Akardos to being a place for Garuga to feast on his worshippers in Legends Awakening. * It is unknown whatever became of the Earth Dragons in the Dragon's Gate, but it can be assumed that they are no longer sealed there, due to the Arcane Emblem having remained incomplete for almost 1000 years after Garuga's first defeat at the hands of the First Exalt, whereas the seal had broken enough for Earth Dragons to return once more in the War of Heroes that was only 600 years after the Arcane Emblem was broken up. Gallery Icon for Dragon's Gate on World Map.Category:Locations